Das Untier
by Gepocha
Summary: Gestrandet im Wald entscheiden unsere drei Helden, dass - auch wenn die Horcrux-Suche nicht gut läuft - sie ihre Zeit nicht mit Däumchendrehen verbringen müssen und studieren die Animagustransformation - mit ungeahnten Folgen!


„Verstanden?" Hermine wartete ihr Nicken ab, bevor sie das Buch schloss und es zur Seite legte. „Das Wichtigste ist, nicht an ein bestimmtes Tier oder einen Tiertyp zu denken. Egal, wie sehr ihr ein Tiger sein wollt, es geht darum, das innere Tier zu akzeptieren."

Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon mindestens viermal gesagt hätte. Andererseits war ihr Hang dazu, alles zu wiederholen, wahrscheinlich der Grund, dass er und Ron es so weit gebracht hatten. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, waren Ron und er wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum sie alles so oft wiederholte.

„Es wäre leichter, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn es nicht so verdammt kalt wäre", fluchte Ron und schlang die Arme um sich.

„Du musst deinen inneren Pinguin akzeptieren", scherzte Harry und stupste ihn mit einem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hat der eigene Animagus eigentlich etwas mit der Form des Expecto patronum zu tun?"

„Nicht direkt" Hermine seufzte ihr Hat-mir-wie-immer-keiner-zugehört-Seufzen. „Dein Patronus zeigt das Tier, was für dich eine Bedeutung hat, deine Animagusform zeigt ein Tier, das zu deiner Seele passt."

„Warum hat denn ein Otter für dich eine Bedeutung?", fragte Ron verwirrt, was Hermine erröten ließ.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. Hoffnungslos, alle beide miteinander. Er entschied sich etwas zu sagen, bevor die Situation zu anstrengend wurde: „Wird ... kann ihr-wisst-schon-wer das mitbekommen, wenn wir hier die Verwandlung üben?"

„Nein, die Magie der Transformation ist spurenlos" Hermine nickte ihm zu, also war es wohl etwas, was sie noch nicht erzählt hatte. „Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen. Wir wissen zwar nicht, ob unsere Formen nützlich sein können, aber es ist besser als nichts."

Sicherlich besser als die letzten Monate in diesem verdammten Wald, die sie kaum weiter gebracht hatten. Sie waren in eine Falle gelaufen, waren mehrfach fast gestorben, aber der Lösung kaum näher gekommen – unter dem Strich ein höchst ernüchternder Verlauf.

Hermine erklärte ihnen den Ablauf – erneut – und sie begannen, ihre Zauberstäbe synchron im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen und die Formel zu sprechen. In dem Moment, wo die Bewegung und die Worte mit der passenden psychischen Einstellung übereinstimmen würde, würde es klappen.

Sich auf die eigene Seele konzentrieren.

Was war die Seele?

Was war seine Seele?

Gehörte diese Dunkelheit in ihm, diese Verbindung zu Voldemort zu seiner Seele? Würde sie seine Seele beeinflussen? Würde er als eine Kreatur dunkler Magie enden? Als Schlange? Nein, er sollte an kein Tier denken sondern sich auf seine Seele konzentrieren. Die Seele ... all seine Ängste, seine Schwächen, seine Wünsche, seine Stärken, seine Überzeugungen-

Ein schriller Schrei ließ ihn aufsehen.

Ron war kreidebleich, wich zurück, die Augen erfüllt mit Terror.

Harry drehte sofort in die Richtung, in die er blickte, streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und- ähm ... sein Zauberstab? Er versuchte, seine Hand zu fokussieren, aber er merkte schnell, dass er eine ziemliche Panoramasicht hatte. Er sah nach vorne, oben, unten, links und rechts gleichzeitig und nahm alles in gleicher Schärfe war, konnte jedoch nichts fokussieren.

Egal, zu was er geworden war, er hatte einen guten Überblick. Aber er war sehr viel kleiner. Im ersten Moment des Schocks hatte er nicht drauf geachtet, aber er hatte Ron vor allem oben wahrgenommen. Er drehte sich zu Hermine, welche vor ihm stand und auf ihn herab sah und schätzte sich auf nur etwas höher als ihre Knöchel.

„Harry? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie.

Er versuchte zu nicken, aber sein Kopf schien reichlich steif mit seinem Körper verwachsen. Er versuchte zu antworten, aber gab nur eine Art Klicken von sich. Es ließ Ron aufwimmern, der einige Meter entfernt stand.

„Jetzt hab' dich nicht so, Ron, Harry wird dich nicht angreifen" Hermine schnaubte genervt. „Guck, er ist ganz süß. Sieh dir diese riesigen Augen an."

„Ich will ihn nicht angucken!", schrie Ron fast panisch.

„Riesenbaby" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!" Sie kniete sich hin und streckte einen Arm aus. „Versuch doch mal, hochzuklettern."

„Wie kannst du nur?" Rons Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Fiepen.

„Es ist immer noch Harry, Ron. Das ist deine Chance, mal etwas Angst abzubauen."

Oh! Harry begann zu ahnen, was er war. Er koordinierte seine Beine – plötzlich weit mehr als zuvor – und kletterte auf Hermines Oberarm. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich sein Ebenbild und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich.

Er war eine Tarantel.


End file.
